Energy Release (AlmightySavage)
Energy Release is an advanced . This nature creates pure black chakra, which can then be shaped and launched as projectiles that can cut through most defenses, or as attacks with explosive properties. With great control over the kekkei tōta, the user can utilize it without it being necessary for them to make the handseals that were originally needed. This advanced nature is composed of lightning, wind and yin e8lements. By applying Shape Transformation, the user of Energy Release, can create constructs out of the energy, such as shields, weapons, even a bridge to walk across. This Kekkei Tota allows Izaya to absorb, control and manipulate energy in all its forms. In order to absorb energy the user must simply will the energy into him. However the user must ensure that they fully accept the energy. It cannot be forced upon them they must voluntarily without any fear take on said energy. The kekkei tota's greatest strength is seen in combat the user is able to absorb kinetic movement energy of an attacker rendering their attack useless and then he can use that energy to empower his own attacks. This seems to be highly effective against taijutsu focused opponents as the user can drain the force of their attack and nullify it or use it for his own supplementary, offensive, or defensive reasons Unlike any before him, Izaya has been able to use the energy he absorbs and expel in various beams or waves capable of causing untold damage. He is able to emit large amounts of pure energy at any target and can manipulate said energy into any shape or form he requires. He has been known to use the energy to absorb the brunt of powerful attacks and even to aid him to absorb some energy from those attacks. Izaya has been able to master the manipulation of energy to such a degree that he is able to make energy weapons. These are unique in there own right for example an "energy sword" created in this way would never clash with another weapon rather it would simply pass through it the only way to prevent is if the latter has coated their sword in in a dominant chakra. Even then the energy sword has been seen to shatter the swords of those who are not as adept at using their chakra empower their weapons. These weapons are near weightless this particular feature tailors well to Izaya as he can use it as a simple extension of his being. Besides weapons Izaya can make a large range of things for example a temporary mast and as a replacement for material on a damaged building to prevent it being a hole on it. This means Izaya is only limited by his imagination when it come to the manipulation of Energy. He even sometimes applies Yin-Yang Release to the energy to that it can nullify the effects of chakra based attacks against him. During his time in the jungle for training, Izaya found he was able to draw the life energy out of the various plants and use it to reinvigorate himself or in some cases to even heal his wounds. This is an extremely effective ability Izaya has been known to track animals for hours on end absorb the energy of the plants to keep his stamina up. This somewhat vampiric ability is the main reason why Izaya was able to survive as long as he did in the jungle. He was able to drain the life energy from the tree and use this for his own life processes Izaya theorized that if he could literally extend his life if he simply has a constant supply of energy. He has no reason to disprove this theory but it is still quite interesting Izaya could hold the answer to eternal life albeit not eternal youth.